mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24
Important message! read nao plz :3 GET ON CHAT NAO :P :P 18TANZC IS ON. :3 Codyn329 (talk) 22:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) YO GONNA MISS MEH D: THIS IS THE LAST TIME IM ON CHAT FOR EVA D: 22:54, July 10, 2013 (UTC) STEFAN GET YO BOOTY ON CHAT >:( My computer crashed again -_- 01:51, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey.... Hey. 18tanzc wanted to leave you a message, so here are his exact words: D: "You guys.... I will miss so much. And if you guys do happen to miss me too, there is always my email which you can get hold of me at. I want both you and cody to promise me something When the day comes when MLN does update if it ever will (BIG IF) Please, please email me." - 18tanzc Codyn329 (talk) 02:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC) thanks for telling me :P i didnt actually get to say goodbye because of me stupid computer... 02:20, July 11, 2013 (UTC) D: I'm sorry.. :( You know, you're a great friend too. I've gotten patroller for a reason.. I'm gonna use how it's supposed to be. And if I can, edit. but.. there is like nothing to edit.. GAH. Sorry, but I just don't think I can help anymore. D: Of course, I'll be staying here. Codyn329 (talk) 02:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) well, ive just been patrolling the wiki and checking edits :P thats about it :P 02:28, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I've, been staring at my computer screen. xD and editing at How to Program Wiki, Google Developers Wiki, and Google Wiki. :P And checking wikis like here, the wikis that I will always remember. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 02:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I just wish there was some activity here :P 02:37, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I guess we are the only one's active. :P well, besides Razgriz.. :P 02:51, July 11, 2013 (UTC) yeah pretty much... 02:51, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, here's the chat log to read. Something I think you should read because you didn't get to read. :P http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:18tanzc/ChatLogs/11_July_2013 And it was our final conversation, a funny one, and sad one too. 02:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC) legoboyvdip LegoStefan, legoboyvdip(anonymous) was just wanted to ask you why he can't edit the wiki for some reason.TAHU9908 (talk) 15:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) none of the ips that he's ever used appear to be blocked. are you able to tell me what his current ip address is? 18:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) It's 190.38.49.122 and he said to look for $wgGroupPermissions'*''edit' = false; in the MediaWiki.TAHU9908 (talk) 22:06, July 12, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the ip ill go look. 23:24, July 12, 2013 (UTC) everything appears to be fine. I dont see the problem. try asking him to edit his talk page or something. 23:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Yes, indeed. Heh, very fast. :P Also, I don't have any clicks left, so I won't send any and I also need 3 engines to build them, so I can either wait for more clicks so I can trade with a MLN Networker or maybe you could provide a few? :) :P lol :P Codyn329 (talk) 00:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) i sent 3 :P 02:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) you didnt put me on the symbiosis module yet either xD 02:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC)